


killing time

by thanatopis



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman: Crybaby
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, M/M, Professor Ryo, Student Akira, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: First day of classes and Ryo has already had enough of Akira Fudo.





	killing time

**Author's Note:**

> Annnddd I'm back with more of this shit.

The lecture hall is half the size of the rooms he’d once sat in during professor Fikira’s instructions. The lighting casts a dreary glow amongst his students who are crammed like sardines in a tin can, but Ryo perseveres against the meager accommodations he’s been given for the semester.

Only in his early twenties, Ryo is younger than some of the students that he teaches. He takes the questioning looks in stride as struts his way towards the front of the room, deposits his bag on the desk, and writes his information on the whiteboard with elegant bold strokes.

The first day of classes is pompous filler, so after passing out the syllabus and a series of brief introductions, Ryo lets his class out early. He gets a few stragglers who stay after and chat with him about his experience in the jungles of Peru. Ryo even has a female student give him her number, which is…inappropriate in several ways, but he lets her down easy. He’s always respected people who see something they want and immediately chase after it. Her easy acceptance of rejection is charming, and Ryo decides he likes her, bidding her a pleasant rest of her day.

He turns back to his things, packing up, unaware of the man who remains.

“Fair warning—you should probably expect that for the rest of the semester.” Ryo startles, mouth parting with surprise. There, towards the back, sits Akira Fudo, his boyfriend of nearly a year. Sometimes it doesn’t feel real—the fact Akira is his. “There was a group of girls in front of me gossiping about how hot their professor was, wondering if he was single.” Akira smirks, knowing. “It’s too bad he’s not.” _For them at least_ , goes unsaid.

Ryo chuckles, pleasantly surprised.

“Don’t you have class?”

“Not for another thirty-five minutes,” Akira begins, wide grin on his face. “I thought I’d come by and cheer you on for you first day—watch you work.” The way Akira says it, full of double meaning, makes Ryo flush. He cuts his gaze away with a loud clearing of his throat. He resumes packing his things away, grateful for the distraction. He still isn’t used to how Akira makes him feel; out of control, anxious, and utterly euphoric. He both loves and loathes it.

“Well,” Ryo begins coolly, “how did I do?”

Akira hums with mock consideration, smoothly rising from his seat. He practically swaggers down the stairs towards Ryo. It’s impossible not to gawk at Akira. He has the longest of legs, masterfully sculpted by years of running track and field, and his shoulders are broad and muscular, marked with the impressions of Ryo’s nails under that shirt.

“You did great—you know you did—but my opinion might be extremely biased.”

Akira comes to a stop in front of Ryo, his smile warm and adoring. He’s so tall—tall enough that Ryo could lean in and bury his face in Akira’s chest just because he can.

Akira’s wearing a comfortable looking black hoodie with baggy dark wash jeans and high-top converses. Ryo wants to sink into him and bask in the scent of his cologne. Absentmindedly, he finds his body leaning towards Akira with that purpose in mind, but Ryo resists the urge. He must maintain an air of professionalism.

“Look at you,” Akira murmurs under his breath, thoughtful. “Is it bad that you up here, teaching your little heart out, turns me the fuck on?” Akira steps shamelessly into Ryo’s space. “My dick is literally at half-mast right now.” Akira gestures towards the slight bulge in his pants and laughs at Ryo’s scandalized expression.

Ryo’s eyes dart over the classroom. There is no class scheduled for this lecture hall until an hour from now. They’re alone.

“Akira…” Ryo gulps.

There’s something all too familiar in Akira’s dark gaze, it glimmers with mischief as he licks over his lips, bending his head so his mouth hovers over Ryo’s ear.

“You look so good right now. I can’t take it.” Akira radiates heat like a small sun, bleeding into Ryo and warming him from the inside out. Ryo inhales sharply through his nose, his body shuttering at the phantom touch of Akira’s lips brushing up against the shell of his ear. He’d never realized how sensitive his body was until he started dating Akira, and the man inspired unsung passions Ryo had never cared to explore.

“The whole time you were up here, all I could think about was sucking your cock in front of your students. Taking you in deep, all the way to the back of my throat…” Akira nuzzles his nose into hollow dip right below Ryo’s ear. The sensation, in combination with the words and the images they inspire, is enough to have Ryo reaching out, fisting his hands into the material of Akira’s hoodie. He pulls Akira close, feeling the rapid rise and fall of his chest, a testament to how excited he’s getting.

“Does that turn you on?” Akira breathes, his hot breath fanning over Ryo’s ear. “The thought of your students watching me choke on the pretty cock of yours?”

Ryo doesn’t have to answer. The proof is in his pants, straining against inside of his thigh, hard and hot. Akira grins triumphantly, stroking his cock through the fabric, making Ryo gasp and his eyes flutter in bliss as he arches into the touch.

“This is so inappropriate.” Ryo murmurs, but the rut of his hips betrays him.

Akira snorts.

“You say that, but your cock is getting so hard.”

Ryo gives Akira what he hopes is a baleful glare.

“Akira—just kiss me.”

Akira huffs an amused chuckle but does as he’s told. The kiss starts slow and sweet, but quickly transforms into something sultry and scorching. Akira fucks Ryo’s mouth with his tongue, making Ryo lightheaded with how good Akira is with his mouth. The wet sounds of their lips continuously melting together would be disgusting if it was anyone other than them.

He whines pathetically when Akira parts from him. The separation always feels like a great injustice. He dives back in defiantly, hoping to catch Akira’s mouth. Ryo upper lip curls when Akira’s brackets a hand around his throat, stilling Ryo’s advance forward.

“God, I wanna fuck you so hard,” Akira growls against his mouth.

There is something inside his brain that shuts off when he’s with Akira like this. Despite common sense screaming at him, Ryo wants Akira to have him right here. His asshole clenches with excitement at the prospect of having Akira buried balls deep inside his body. He wants it so bad.

It’s a bit confusing when Akira removes himself completely from Ryo’s space.

He blinks dumbly in utter bewilderment as Akira takes a couple of steps back, adjusting the raging hard-on in his pants.

“Well,” Akira begins rather weakly, clearing his throat in the process. “I better head to class.”

Ryo blanches.

“Excuse me?”

Akira grins, displaying every bit of the devil he truly is.

This was his plan all along, Ryo realizes with rising dread.

“I’m going to rip you in half, you fucking dickhead.” Ryo deadpans.

Akira laughs gleefully as he walks up the ascending stairs, and out of the lecture hall.

“I’ll see you later tonight babe, have a nice day," Akira shouts. "I'll be thinking about you."


End file.
